


Quiet One

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize





	Quiet One

“Tom! Babe are you home?” you shout as you drop your handbag, umbrella and jacket by the door. Glancing around you don’t see him, which is strange as his car is parked outside. You smile to yourself, still surprised that you can call this place your home. The kitchen to the side, the counter separating the living area from dining area. The narrow stairs leading up to the loft upstairs with a view over the garden and the city outside.

Shaking your head, you quickly glance in the front hall mirror, checking that you at least still look presentable. He hasn’t been home in a while, only just returning from a recent world tour promoting his latest movie. Sighing you give up on your hair and walk into the open plan living area, glancing into the kitchen, you see the scotch bottle, the cap next to it. Frowning you walk over to it, picking up the bottle you replaced the cap.

“Tom are you home?” you shout as you walk towards the staircase leading to the bedroom.  Something catches your eye, and when you look you find him stretched out on the rug on the floor, he is facing the window, the afternoon sun, bathing him in a warm glow. You couldn’t help but admire him, from the curls at the top of his head, to the tightly fitting shirt, sleeves rolled up, tie haphazardly loosened, his tight fitting trouser pants, leaving nothing to the imagination, you frowned when you saw he still had his shoes on, this was usually the first thing he took off when he came home. “So you are here, didn’t you hear me calling?”

Frowning you walk towards him “Aren’t you going to answer me?” He still doesn’t answer. You watch the slight rise and fall of the glass, where it is rested on his chest, his index finger slowly circling the rim. You can’t help but just watch the movement, it’s mesmerizing, and slightly hypnotising. You shake your head, remembering that he hasn’t said a word since you came home.

Walking over to him, you stand next to him, looking down at him, nudging him gently with the tip of your shoe you see the frown on his forehead, the lines running deeper than they did a few years ago. “Tom if you don’t stop frowning like that, you will get wrinkles.” You chuckle to yourself, knowing that even with grey hair and wrinkles, he will still be the handsomest gentleman around. His blue eyes meets yours, and you notice something isn’t quite right.

Kneeling down next to him, you take the glass from his hands, placing it behind you on the coffee table. Taking his hands in yours, you look at him, “What’s wrong? Did you read a bad review? You shouldn’t mind them.” He shakes his head, his eyes meeting yours. “Darling, please say something, you are scaring me.” Your voice rising slightly, his lips were set in a straight line before he took a deep breath, his hands holding onto yours.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, his voice was deeper than usual, a slight hitch at the end of the question. “Tom, what are you talking about?” you ask, fear rising in your voice. He sat up suddenly your faces inches away from each other. “You can tell me anything you know that? Please tell me.” He asks, the tears welling up in his eyes. You hate seeing him like this, and it made your heart race, as you try to think of what he was talking about. “Please Tom, I don’t know what you mean, tell me what’s wrong.”

His slender hand reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out the white pregnancy test, the negative sign still punching you in the gut when you see it again. “Where did you get that?” you ask, trying to grab it from his hand. “Tell me darling, why don’t you tell me when you do these anymore?” he asks, a tear running down his cheek. “This is why Tom, I didn’t want to disappoint you again.” You say as you hold your hands to your face, trying to stop yourself from crying again. The same feeling of despair rising in your chest again. “Darling I can never be disappointed in you.” He took your hands from your face, wiping the tears from your cheek. “Please, I need you to tell me. I don’t want you to deal with this alone.”

Looking at him, your eyes meet. “I’m a failure as a wife, all I want is to give you a child of your own.” the tears are now streaming down your cheeks. Tom pulls you into his arms, and you bury your face in his chest, breathing deeply for the millionth time, memorising his smell, the way his chest feels against your face. “You are not a failure darling, please stop thinking like this, whatever happens we will work it out. Darling please I am not mad at you.” His fingers wrap around your shoulders as he holds you away from him, his eyes searching your face. “Whatever happens, I will always love you.”

He smiles at you, “besides from what I’ve experienced, making a baby is a lot of fun, we can do it over,” he kisses your cheek, “and over,” he kisses the tip of your nose, “and over again.” He says as his lips makes contact with yours. His arms wrapping around you as he pulls you on top of him, your legs straddling him.  


End file.
